In recent years, as use of portable electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones and digital cameras) becomes ubiquitous, much effort has been put into reducing dimensions of portable electronic devices. Moreover, as dimensions of charged coupled devices (CCD) and complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) based optical sensors are reduced, dimensions of imaging lenses for use with the optical sensors must be correspondingly reduced without significantly compromising optical performance.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,355,215, 8,432,619 and Taiwanese. patent publication No. 201337319, discloses a conventional imaging lens that includes six lens elements. However, it is difficult to reduce the system length of such imaging lenses for satisfying requirements of mobile phones with a slim profile.
Therefore, it is required to develop a miniaturized optical imaging lens having reduced dimensions and good imaging quality that may satisfy requirements of miniaturization of consumer electronic products such as mobile phones.